


Cariño, That is Just Cruel

by Lady_Grizzly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mentions Allura - Freeform, Post Season 8, Sweet, Talking, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Grizzly/pseuds/Lady_Grizzly
Summary: "Err what?" He just looked back at me with confusion. "I mean it's not like we won't be friends or anything. I feel like my feelings aren't going to ruin a thing between us.""I'm not talking about that. Why can't I be with you?" Please understand."I mean I did say I was coming for the trip as long as you were fine with it." He doesn’t understand."You idiot." I said in the most deadpan voice I had."Oi! It's not my fault you're being confusing here Mullet." The fact that you don’t understand what I mean is confusing
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 42
Collections: Cariño





	Cariño, That is Just Cruel

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to actual Voltron. This is just a fanfiction. This story I do have rights too I believe. Enjoy.

Sitting under the shade drinking iced tea in victory was nice. Curling my toes, I was enjoying winning the bet. Lance had set up an umbrella, sunglasses, a hat, and juniberry tea as per prize. He was digging the hole for a pond that needed to be done today since his farm hands were coming tomorrow to finish laying the clay and liner for the pond. I may have scrapped by one point, but it is still nice. Every once in a while Kosmo would go help Lance with the digging. So it's not like he was at a total loss. 

I could feel the frown set on my face. I was leaving tomorrow afternoon for a mission. About a two year long mission and I had asked Lance to come. Pidge, Shiro, and Curtis were also coming this time around. Since Hunk was on a diplomatic mission with Shay and Matt we were going to pick them up on the way. Mom had already left ahead of us to go help get everything in order before we set off. Lance was the only one who hadn't said anything about it yet. 

He's taken missions with me before lately and he says the therapy is going well for him once he found a therapist who didn't have their own unsettled baggage. Him and Shiro sometimes had group sessions together. I want Lance to come though. I miss him. Mom says he's good for me and I think I've been good for him. He's said it a couple times over the years and this past year he's been feeling more like himself. He's video chatting with everyone more and has been taking missions with me as well. He's still working on the farm, but he's not obsessed with it anymore.

Though I can’t say he’s just been working on his farm. The Earth in general is what he’s been working to revive, to renew. Though doing all that and also bringing this piece of land to the way it is. That’s a little obsessive. Apparently not just my thoughts. The therapist informed Lance of this and thus informed me of this. Must of have been a fun conversation between those two.

I run a hand threw my hair. Patience yields focus. I hate that mantra so much, but I won't ask Lance until tomorrow morning. I'm fucking selfish, I know, to want him to come back to space. The place that had him basically need therapy in the first place. But I see him look at the stars and when we go on missions... he falls back into his own skin. He's got his energy back. This farm of his is great, but I feel like for Lance that's just not all there is. All the sudden I look up at the sound of Lance tossing his shovel- hard into the ground. Cocking my head, "Done already Sharpshooter?"

My smirk turns into a frown as he just stares. Looking for something, I don't know what. I take my hat and sunglasses off and damn that's bright. "Lance?"

He sighs and leans on the shovel a little. "Alright I'm going. Yeah I'm going on the mission." My eyebrows shoot up and I smile when he holds his hand up. 

"I've got to get this out first and if you don't want me to go after this that's understandable. And I need to get this all out before I yeah." Like hell I'm going to say no to whatever he has to say. But it’s better to settle whatever is on his mind now than later. 

"My therapist and I talked about it and I decided I need closure Keith. If I'm going to get on with everything I need to yeah. Okay." He takes another breath. "I loved Allura. You know that." My heart falls down into my stomach. Yeah I know. "She's the only woman I've ever actually loved romantically. I've had crushes, but not like what I felt for her. There was only one other person I loved before her and that was you." He looked at me then in the eyes then and then put his hand behind his neck. 

" I never told you that you were my first love. I loved Allura don't get me wrong, but you were special. Like 1st love special. Hunk knew, but the Garrison kind of messed it up bad for me. I was young and stupid about alot and my feelings were all over the place for me. So at points it felt like I hated having so much emotion for you. And then we did stuff, we worked together, we did stupid competitions, I became your right hand, and you took me seriously. You took my opinion into account. I...we.. became friends I thought. We got closer. Then you left." I watched him clench his fist and then unclench it a few times. "Ya didn't message back any of us for so long and I thought… I've always thought it was partially my fault that you left. But I got angry and heartbroken when you didn't come back for the longest time and so it kind of built up. 

"Kuron...Kuron messed me up a lot. I got depressed I guess in space, but Allura helped with that. I feel like I became closer with Allura as friends when you were leader. After you left I guess, we got closer for awhile and I cared for Allura. I was heartbroken from you and I think on some level she knew. She helped me through that in her own way.

Once Lotor came into the picture I realized, I had fallen in love with her. She was an amazing woman. She helped me through alot and we bonded over Blue and yeah. I felt like crap though for awhile thinking about how fickle my feelings could have been." His eyes started watering. "Give me a second." He tilted his face up in the air and took a few breaths. I was trying to process the overload of information being dumped on me. 

"So yeah. Yeah. Okay sorry buddy. Alright. My feelings were there, but I guess at that point I was just depressed and kind of stuffing all the crap I had felt for people. I mean I died and my thought process was there's no point in telling anyone. Which wasn't healthy." I gave him the best glare I could. I remember when I found out. I was pissed, scared, and relieved all at the once. The guilt though, knowing I wasn't there, I still have nightmares about it.

"Calm down Mullet, I'm not done. Anyhow when you came back alot of emotions were high and I knew when you said that you didn't have time for this. I guess it clicked that it just wasn't going to be us. So yeah, I got angry thinking that you didn't really want to be friends either. I mean I know we talked about that though, but yeah. If it wasn't one thing it was another. Then Lotor did his whole thing and I was helping her through her heartbreak when Hunk convinced me about the date I went with it. And I realized, I realized that even after everything I still cared about her and would follow her. I wanted her to be happy. Then, Keith, she fixed the tree. She gave life back to what I loved. And I loved her for fixing a piece of my home that I never thought I would be able to see again. She gave me a piece back and I wanted to give her something back. I decided then that I would follow her and love her if she'd have me. And then I lost her. I kind of spiraled afterwards. It felt like it was my fault that she wouldn't have to go if I wasn't with her or something. And I know that's not true." He used his shirt to wipe the sweat off his forehead and finally looked me straight in the eye. He had been avoiding me till now and yeah. Those blue eyes just shot right through me. 

"And man I need to thank you. You saved me. By stopping, by calling, just by visiting, and being there. I...I needed that effort. The only problem is those feelings. The ones I never got over. I love you Keith. I love all the times you're awkward and all the times you try. All the times you're amazing and even if you failed. I love when I can bring out the competition with you, I love how you'll just let me talk, and take me seriously, and how sometimes you don't always get my jokes. How you're there and how you care. How you protect those around you first. How you take action. I even love how deep and calm I feel with you. The little things by helping me with everything. I love your Mullet. I love how you look and your gloves and the calluses on your skin. How you get shy and embarrassed at times makes my toes curl. Your eyes, I just watch the galaxies spinning them forever. I love you. I love how you've changed and I wish I could love how you'll change in the future as your lover." He looked down to the ground and then just turned to the field of juniberries. 

"I always thought your rejection of me was when you came back. But my therapist said that isn't real closure. Honestly. I really didn't want to tell, but Curtis encouraged me. Well Shiro and Curtis, but honestly that Curtis more or less guessed what I felt while Shiro just suggested I tell you what's all been going through my head. I didn't tell him I loved you, but he probably already knows. I guess. I'm looking for a proper rejection Keith. Since I can't be with you, I would like to be told that so I can properly be your best friend and eventually move on from these feelings."

I looked at him just… just stared. His eyes were so down so prepared. My heart hurt. My fingers curled tighter in Kosmo's fur and I felt my blood pound in my ears and then he freaked out. "Woah Keith?! Are you okay? Hey come on. I know that was information overload, but please don't cry man."

"Fuck. Don't, just hang on." I hate this feeling of weakness of crying, but only Lance should see this. "Why can't I be with you?"

"Err what?" He just looked back at me with confusion. "I mean it's not like we won't be friends or anything. I feel like my feelings aren't going to ruin a thing between us."

"I'm not talking about that. Why can't I be with you?" Please understand.

"I mean I did say I was coming for the trip as long as you were fine with it." He doesn’t understand.

"You idiot." I said in the most deadpan voice I had. 

"Oi! It's not my fault you're being confusing here Mullet." The fact that you don’t understand what I mean is confusing. Placing both hands on either side of his face, I kiss him. A light kiss. More of a peck honestly. I can feel my face turning red and most of my body heat up. Feeling tears on my hands I stop to look at his face.

“You just.” He started laughing while grabbing my hands. “I… oh man buddy. I love you. Tell me so much this is real that you like me back.” His tears were falling and he was smiling. 

“I don’t just like you Lance. I love you back. So much. So long. But if you call me buddy one more time I’ll tell Pidge she actually won the bet at Mario Kart last time we played.”

“Cariño, that is just cruel.” Kissing me back, being together, I was more excited for the future than ever. Our future.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not add to this. Anyhow. This is something I've been typing for awhile and I don't know. It was just a short and sweet happiness. I have always been a strictly klance person, but I've never doubted Lance's feelings for either Allura or Keith.


End file.
